


Chicago Family

by OutcastTrip1995



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Firefighter Boyfriends, Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Major Character Injury, Military, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hurt!Kelly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: A collection of oneshots in the One Chicago world; mainly focussing on Chicago Fire but also crossing over with Chicago PD and Chicago MedSevasey, OC's
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, OC/OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. New Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Gyp's name is pronounced 'Jip' and Prix's name is pronounced 'Pri'

“Hey, we’re looking for Chief Boden?” 

Severide looked up from his crossword and blinked. Then blinked again. Deciding he really wasn’t seeing double, he frowned at the two identical men standing by the trucks, duffel bags at their feet. 

“He’s in his office ...?” 

The unspoken question hung in the air for a moment before one of the two men nodded and the other grinned. Before any of Squad could voice the question burning in the air the duo shouldered their bags and headed further into the house. Severide frowned after the two disappearing backs before looking over to Capp and Tony. 

“What was that all about?” 

*** 

“Given that we’ve recently lost Vargas and a space being open on Truck we have two new firefighters joining us here at 51.” 

Chief Boden waited a few moments for the excited murmuring and whispering to die down, a stern look on his face. He knew there were still some raw emotions in the house after losing Vargas and he hoped bringing in new crew members was the right move. Silence fell as the door to the briefing room opened and the two newest members of 51 walked in to stand by Boden. Severide sat up slightly. The new 51 team members were the guys he’d seen that morning? And one of them was taking Vargas’ place on Squad? Why was this the first he was hearing of this? 

“... will be joining Squad.” 

Severide was jolted out of his internal musings and looked up sharply, ignoring the fond and exasperated look from Casey. Which of the two was joining Squad? It was clear though that the briefing was over; firefighters filing out of the room until it was just Severide, Casey and the two new firefighters. Severide was still confused as to who he was getting until a calloused hand was extended towards him. 

“Gyp O’Connor. Lookin’ forward to working on Squad with you Lieutenant.” 

Severide started before taking the offered hand and giving it a firm shake. While he was still a little surprised at how quickly Vargas was being replaced, it was good to have Squad 3 back to full strength again. 

“Good to have you with us O’Connor.” 

Severide couldn’t help but smile when he saw the grin on Gyp’s face. Hopefully the newbie would mesh well with the rest of Squad, even though he’d never fill the gap left behind by Vargas. Taking his hand back, Gyp stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and shrugged. 

“So is there a locker that me and Prix can share or something? ‘Cause right now our gear’s just on the benches.”


	2. Memory is the Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't the truck stop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have noticed a bit of a deficit of hurt!Severide fics in the wonderful world that makes up the Sevasey tag ... which has led to this angst-fest
> 
> Also I think that Brett and Shay would've been awesome together given the chance so Shay is most definitely alive in my world ^^
> 
> Warnings for driving under the influence, injury mentions, blood and emotional hurt

“ **Kelly**!!” 

Casey watched, utterly frozen, as the truck slammed into the Squad 3 Lieutenant; sending Severide flying across the road until an unused hydrant made him come to a very sudden stop. The truck continued speeding on its way, seemingly oblivious to the seriously injured firefighter it had left in its’ wake. 

“ **Kelly**!” 

“ **Severide**!” 

“ **Lieutenant**!” 

51 moved as a single unit, a mass of black, yellow and blue charging headlong towards where the downed Lieutenant. Not burdened down by heavy oxygen tanks and turnout gear, Shay and Brett reached Severide first and quickly started to assess his injuries. 

“Gimme a c-collar and a backboard **quick**! We need to stabilise him!” 

Both appeared before she had finished, firefighters jumping to get her what she needed before she even asked for them. In no time the two paramedics had Severide in the c-collar and were gently rolling him onto the backboard. Shay cursed quietly when she noticed bone sticking out of Kelly’s turnout pants. 

“ **Shit**. We need to hurry.” 

*** 

There was a loud buzzing in Casey’s ears as he watched the two paramedics work to get Severide stable enough for transport to Chicago Med. His ... boyfriend? Significant other? Lover? Somehow mere words weren’t enough to describe what he shared with Severide ... no. With Kelly. His Kelly. His Kelly who looked so pale and small on the backboard, a vicious cut on his forehead sending blood pouring down his face even as Brett started to wrap it. A hand landed on Casey’s shoulder and he flinched sharply, turning to look up at a rather concerned Boden. 

“We’ll meet him at the hospital Casey.” 

*** 

61 had beaten Boden’s Battalion truck to Med, Severide being rushed into surgery before Casey had a chance to see him. It had taken Boden, Maggie, April and Will to stop Casey from charging into the hybrid OR where they were working on Severide. 

“Matt you **can’t** go in there!” Will grunted as he worked with the others to shove the panicking firefighter back out into the waiting area. “Just let Rhodes and his team do their jobs **dammit**!” 

Hermann, Mills and Cruz took over helping Boden keep Casey in the waiting area so that Will, Maggie and April could head back into the ER. Shoving the Truck Captain down into a chair Boden drew himself up sternly and planted both hands on his hips. 

“Do I have to get someone to sit on you?” 

The firm words caught Casey by surprise and he sunk down into the chair, an ashamed slump to his shoulders as he shook his head. 

“No Chief.” 

Sighing tiredly Boden sat down in the chair next to Casey, letting the younger man lean against him as silent tears started to course down his soot stained cheeks. The rest of 51, tired and dirty as they were, all gathered around as well to offer their silent support while they waited for news on Severide’s condition. 

*** 

Minutes slowly blended into hours as they waited, the sun disappearing behind the Chicago skyline and a light powdering of snow was starting to fall by the time a rather exhausted looking Connor Rhodes walked into the ER waiting area, his surgical cap in his hands. As one the 51 family got to their feet, faces full of worry and questions. Connor looked around at all of them before his dark eyes eventually settled on Casey. 

“He’s stable for now. We’ve had to pin his broken femur back together and he has plates and screws in his arm as well. One lung was punctured by his broken ribs but we repaired the tear and he’s breathing on his own. It’s his head I’m worried about.” 

Casey swallowed hard, his blue eyes widening in alarm. What did Connor mean by that? 

“His ... his head?” If it hadn’t been for Hermann’s reassuring hand on his shoulder, Casey was sure his legs would’ve buckled then and there. “What’s wrong with his head?” 

Connor ran a hand through his hair (which would’ve been totally grey by now if not for that most _marvellous_ invention: black hair dye) and sighed tiredly. He could try and play down the seriousness of Severide’s head injury, but that’d come back to bite him later he was sure. 

“I’m not going to lie to you. He must have hit his head hard on something, be it the truck when it hit him or the hydrant that he landed against ... but he had a pretty serious skull fracture in addition to the laceration that led to a intracranial haemorrhage and a build up of pressure on his brain. We’ve released the pressure but these things can lead to a number of problems that we won’t be able to diagnose until he wakes up.” 

*** 

Casey pretty much camped in Severide’s room in the ICU as soon as he’d been allowed in. In the end Hermann had had to stop by his and Severide’s apartment to grab some clothes so that Casey wasn’t stuck in just his turnout gear. Other members of 51 also stopped by, making sure the Captain ate and just checking up on the still sleeping Severide. Severide’s doctors had mentioned that it might take a while before he woke up considering the severity of his injuries, but as the days rolled into a week and then one week became two, Casey was starting to lose hope. Severide just looked so ... it wasn’t right to see the normally bright, loud and confident Lieutenant lying there. He looked so _small_ in the hospital bed, his normally tan skin pale and sickly, his arm and leg both in plaster and his head wrapped in bandages. 

"They got him you know babe. The driver that hit you." Casey frowned at the thought. Halstead had come to deliver the news, informing him that the driver had been both drunk and high behind the wheel ... and hadn't apparently even realised that he'd hit Severide. The man was looking at a pretty lengthy stay in prison given all the charges lined up against him and Casey couldn't bring himself to care. Because of that one man's foolish decision to get behind the wheel while intoxicated, Severide was lying in a hospital bed with no end seemingly in sight. 

“ **Please** Kel.” As had become his daily ritual, he leaned forward to gently kiss the other man’s cheek. “I **need** you to come back to me.” 

Pulling back he noticed that Severide was starting to shift a little in the bed, a frown tugging at his eyebrows as he groaned quietly. Hope reigniting in him, Casey shot to his feet and ran to the door of Severide’s room. 

“ **Doc**! He’s waking up!” 

Casey had to flatten himself against the wall to avoid being run over as doctors and nurses rushed into the room, which quickly became loud as they all spoke over each other. In the end a nurse had to show Casey out of the room and shut the door in his face. Casey was left standing awkwardly in the corridor for a moment before he sighed tiredly and settled against the wall to wait. He didn’t know how long he was waiting for, knowing that looking at his watch or his phone would only make the waiting seem even longer. Making a mental note to put a message on the 51 group chat about Severide’s condition as soon as he was allowed back in the room, he was startled out of his thoughts by an angry shouting. A familiar angry shouting. 

“Get **away** from me!” 

Throwing caution to the wind, Casey scrambled to the door and shoved it open. Severide was sat up slightly in bed, an angry and confused look on his face as he tried to use his good arm to push one of the nurses away from him. Swallowing thickly as a small smile tugged at his mouth, Casey took a step back into the room. Trust Severide to already be trying to leave. 

“Kelly? Baby you need to let the doctors do their jobs.” 

Casey paused when Severide looked at him, frown deepening. Something was wrong. Severide was looking at him like he’d look ... like he’d look at a random _stranger_ in the street. There was absolutely _no_ recognition in those stormy eyes of his whatsoever. 

“Who’s Kelly?” 

And Casey’s world dropped out from underneath him. 

**To be continued ...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!


	3. Long Distance Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their love spans continents

The loud chiming of a phone startled the lazy and relaxed atmosphere surrounding the squad table, Capp flinching bad enough to drop his cards and Severide looking up sharply. Flushing slightly with embarrassment, Gyp sheepishly ducked his head in an apology before shoving earbuds into his ears and tapping the screen of his phone to answer the call. His face lit up instantly, blue-green eyes sparkling. 

"Hey babe. Didn't think you'd be calling until tomorrow." 

Leaning back in his chair and planting both feet on the table, Gyp laughed loudly at whatever was being said to him even as the rest of Squad looked at each other in confusion. Gyp wasn't the most outgoing member of the team, preferring to keep himself to himself and stay out of the normal shenanigans that Capp, Tony and Hadley liked to get up to (not that Severide was complaining. One less member of his Squad to have to listen to complaints about). So to see him like this was definitely a first for everyone. 

"Hey how's Mika doing? You still working with her or has she finally hit retirement?" Gyp's grin somehow got even wider and he leaned forward in his chair, waving at his phone screen. " **Hey** sweetheart! Aw you're lookin' **great** baby girl!" 

Capp started to try and get a look at his fellow Squad member's phone screen, craning his neck at an angle that made Severide and Tony both wince. Yes they were curious too as to what had the normally gruff O'Connor twin practically _cooing_ at his phone screen, but they had a bit more common sense about them ... and a lot more subtlety too. Even so, with the way that Gyp was leaning over his phone, no one on Squad was able to get a good look. They did all at least attempt to look like they were doing anything but trying to eavesdrop though when Gyp looked up at them, a dry look on his face before he shook his head and returned his attention to his phone. 

"Hey I gotta go babe." He laughed and ran a hand through his tousled hair, making it stick out in all directions. "Yeah I know, I know. But the Squad's getting nosey and I ain't in a sharing mood today. I'll call you when I get off shift, **promise**." 

A soft, tender smile suddenly tugged at the corner of his mouth and he nodded quietly. 

"Yeah. Yeah I love you too. Give Mika a hug for me 'kay? Yeah ... bye babe." 

The soft look on his face was instantly replaced by Gyp's customary glower as he hung up and looked up at the rest of Squad, pulling his earbuds out with an annoyed jerk. 

"I'm not **stupid** y'know. I know you were trying to listen in." 

Severide instantly put his hands up, not wanting a fight to break out among his team for the third time this week. 

"Hey you can't blame anyone for wanting to know what's going on when you barely tell us anything. What we know about you we get from your brother and that ain't much!" 

He felt as though Gyp was looking straight through him as the brunette pinned him with an unreadable look, stormy blue eyes meeting suspicious blue-green. After a rather awkward pause, Gyp threw his head back and let out a loud huff before unlocking his phone. His fingers danced across the screen before he abruptly turned the phone around for Squad to see. The photo on the screen was of two men who looked to be in their early twenties, both wearing desert fatigues and body armor and both with Belgian Malinois dogs sitting smartly at their feet. The two men were grinning widely at the camera and had their arms wrapped around each others shoulders, comfortable and happy with their close proximity. A small smile tugged at Gyp's mouth, contorted slightly by the scar that tore through his top lip. 

"That's me and ... and my boyfriend Corey Grey just after we arrived in Afganistan for our first tour. Mika's his bomb detection dog." Gyp suddenly looked sad, running his thumb along the edge of his phone's case. "I had Juke." 

Severide wasn't the only one to pick up on the change in mood, and how Gyp spoke of Juke in the past tense, his shoulders stiffening and hunching up defensively. Hoping to avoid anything awkward, or Hadley doing what he did best by sticking his size 10's in it, he threw a warning glare at the rest of Squad before leaning back in his chair. 

"You two managing to make the long distance thing work then?" 

Back on safer ground, Gyp's shoulders lost their tense line and he nodded. 

"Yeah. Prix and I left after two tours, signed up at the Fire Academy within a week. Corey chose to stay in but he calls whenever he can and visits when he gets leave. It ain't perfect, but we make it work." 

Severide nodded, thinking back on his and Casey's relationship. They loved and argued with equal passion ... fights occasionally leading to someone sleeping on the couch in their shared apartment with Shay, but they too made it work. 

"Hey so long as you guys are happy. What more can you ask for?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop prompts and stuff in the comments! XD


End file.
